This Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by KeLlIeRaE
Summary: Sonny and Chad are best friends, will their friends ship turn into something more?  Drama on set once people find out about their secert romance. lines are crossed, friendships and hearts are broken. what will happen.  i suck at summaries  please read
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Sonny's POV_

"_Grady get back here with Tawni's purse!" I yelled down the hall. I could of easily caught him in flats being that he run 0.9miles an hour, but running in heels was 85 times harder then that so I kind of couldn't catch him. _

_ I lost sight of him when his turned down some hallway. I went to turn the corner and tripped on the carpet. I feel backwards waitng for impact which never came. I felt someone hold me up. When I opened my eyes I saw a blonde hair blue eyed actor from MacKenzie falls. Chad Dylan Cooper._

_ "Thanks Chad." I said stabling my shelf up right. I went to take a step and my heel broke. I feel backwards again , swearing under my breath. Chad caught me again._

"_Should I just carry you Monroe?" he said sarcastically smiling._

"_Actually I would love it if you carried me back to my dressing room" I smiled up at him hoping he would give in. He just smiled. _

"_You asked for it" He picked me up and through me over his shoulder._

_ I started wiggling and laughing. I mean in the years that I had known Chad this is the first time he actually flung me over his shoulder. I have to admit it was fun. =) _

"_Last stop Sonny Monroe's dressing room!" he said in his failing conductor voice, it's funny when he tries to be funny. _

"_Thanks Cooper."_

_I hope in to my room and changed in to my converse. It felt so much better then those heels did… I can't even remember why I wanted to wear them today. I decided to go find Tawni and make sure she didn't kill Grady. Hats what I would of done IF… When I opened the door I wasn't in the air again. _

"_WHAT THE HECK CHAD PUT ME DOWN"_

"_Nope."_

"_Why the heck not!"_

"_Cause you won't come with me if I put you down"_

"_So kidnapping is your best option?"_

"_Basically"_

"_Ugh!"_

_I decided to give up trying to get out of his grip I mean for a man Chad's size he's pretty strong. _

_He set me in his car and quickly jumped in to the drivers seat and began driving before I could open the door._

"_Can you tell me where we're going now?"_

"_Sonny if I tell you then It wont be a surprise and then this whole thing would have been pointless."_

"_Ugh. Why am I friends with you?"_

"_Cause I'm funny, charming, devilishly handsome, loveable, CDC any of those answers will suffice" he smiled brightly._

_I just ignored his arrogance and spaced out the convertible. When he pulled to a stop he grabbed my hand and walked me in to this huge building. _

"_SURPISE!" everyone screamed. As I walked in. I wasn't that surprised but I could hear Tawni complaining before I came in. but I was such a good actress that I fooled them. I mean heck I think I was better then the famous Chad Dylan Cooper. _

_On the Cake it said:_

"_For one year of laughs_

_Sonny Monroe" _

_Aww that's sweet, they are celebrating my 1 year on the show. How sweet _

_Suddenly I had 3 people arms around me. Grady on the Left, Tawni on the Right and Nico came up from behind me. It was nice feeling excepted by the cast members. _

_ After an hour the place stunk of booze. I felt like I was going to puke if I stayed there much longer. I made my way through people and finally found the door. I reached for it and I felt someone elses hand on it too.. I looked over and saw Chad there to. I quickly let go of it and let him open it. We both sat out side on the grass watching. I could still smell booze "have you been drinking?" i asked smelling the air._

"_No, alcohol makes me sick. Grady spilled some on me. See" he took of his shirt and threw it towards the house, "smell gone" _

_We laid there watching the stars, making sure no one drove home if they even smelled like booze, so no one went home. _

_ It was nice just sitting there, me and him. and yes I know It's a fan girl thing to crush on your best friend but I mean, it's better to crush on your best friend then to crush on a totally stranger and besides, Chad wouldn't like a country Girl like me. _

_Chad's POV_

_Laying there with Sonny was the high light of the night. I kept looking at her, her beautiful brown eyes, he soft curly brown hair. All I wanted to do was kiss her. but I didn't want her to feel awkward I didn't want things to change between us. I felt my brain shut off for a minute and when it turned back on my lips were on Sonny's. it felt to right to be wrong, even though she was my best friend I have liked her from the beginning. Neither of us pulled away not even for air. After 2 minutes I had to break it off. _

"_I'm sorry, impulse" I said trying to sound cool, but I heard my voice crack a bit. _

"_umm yeah...it's fine" her face turned beat red. _

_ Oh no the Awkwardness is starting. Damn it. Why did I kiss her? I mean, don't get me wrong I liked it, and I think she did too, but we're best friends!_

"_Sonny.i-" I couldn't finish my sentence b/c my lips were to preoccupied with Sonny's lips. This time it was her to anicate the kiss. it was going to be weird tomorrow but tomorrow is hours away. I tend to want to enjoy the moment. _

_Sonny POV_

_I would have never thought in a million years that I would be sitting in the grass on a clear night making out with Chad Dylan Cooper. It feels to right not to be. _

_ I heard Kiss Me by Rise Against playing in the building. It's my favorite song and right now it just worked. I mean under the circumstances it really did._

_ He broke away and my body ache slightly. "as I was saying… I don't want any awkwardness between us after this." _

"_Neither do I, but, Chad I like you, I like this, and right now I just don't give a damn"_

"_I do too." _

_We kissed again. Sweeter this time. _

_But of course someone had to ruin it.. Tawni, who smelled like she just bathed in a tub full of bud light came out and passed out on us… we both just moved and pushed he a little with our foot to make sure she was still breathing. _

_ We drove every home. And by the time that was done it was 3 A.M. I was beat and my mom smelled horrible so I didn't want to go home. So like I normally did when my mom when on binges, I stayed a cooper's apartment. _

_ He opened the door and I crashed on his bed. I heard him get in to his dowers and throw me a pair of PJ and a t-shit that smelled like Chocolate Axe . I put them on not caring that I was changing in front of me. I mean heck when I stay here he sleeps in his boxers and I sleep in a huge T-shirt , we really don't care._

_ I flopped on his bed when I was completely dressed and he did the same. He wrapped his arms around me. I smiled but I was glad that lights were off; he couldn't see how red my face was. _

_ I fell asleep in his arms. _

_**END OF CHAPTER 1**_

_**I hope you like it. Keep reading and review =) thank you for reading =) **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Chad's POV _

_Wow. This is the happiest I have been in a while. I mean, no that's exactly what I mean. I just laid there for a good hour before Sonny woke up. I just kept think back to when we were kids. I miss that. We would stay up till like 7 A.M talking, she would sneek over to my house at night when her mom got drunk, we wouldn't care what we did what we saw or who saw us we were just kids. Then I moved to Hollywood and me and her still talked to each other till wee hours in the morning via webcam. But I missed her more then I ever did while talking to her. She helped me accomplish this and she wasn't here to share in my good fortune. And when I heard that I got the Mackenzie part I was excited because I heard I was in the same studio as So Random, which is one of our favorite shows. I was even more excited when I heard they had an opening. I remember running down to Marshall and begging him to give Sonny a shot. I set them up on webcam and in just an hour she got the job. I picked her up from the airport days later and she stayed with me until her mom got up. We were like kids again. It was great. I hid my feelings from her cause I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable when she came over here to spend the night. But right now at this moment I'm glad I did. Ah I love thinking back on those days. Some of my favorite memories were back in Wisconsin. Most of them were with Sonny. _

_ I felt her nuzzle up against me "good morning son-shine"_

_She yawned. "Heyy" _

_Her smile lite up the room. _

"_So how'd ya sleep" I felt creepy asking but I just didn't want more silence._

"_Fine you know you make and excellent pillow" she laid her head on my chest…_

_I just smiled. _

"_I don't wanna go to work. Everyone is going to be hung over." She sounded like a little kid._

"_Sorry Monroe. Let's go" I did exactly want her to leave but she had too. Marshall may be a nice guy but he gets pissed when people aren't there. She ran across the hole and changed. I drove her to the studio and I followed her around like a sad little puppy. _

_ "Why is POOPER here?" Tawni asked as soon as I walked on set._

"_Well my mom and dad got married and on there honey moon they went to Hawaii and on the beach" _

"_EWW KID IN THE ROOM!" Zora yelled as she ran across stage. _

"_You're nasty"_

"_You asked" I gave my signature CDC smile. _

_Grady and Nico were in the corner playing some mind consuming video game so of course I had to join. _

_I just grabbed the controller from Grady and started playing. It was Left For Dead and I was in the zone. After 3 hours of straight Zombies killing. Winning B.T.W. Sonny came up and stole the controller from Nico and poned me.. it was horrible. But respectable. We both laughed. And all I heard was Tawni go "Aww look at the happy couple" we looked each other. I winked at them and leaned in and kissed her. _

_They were all yelling EWW and get a room. So me being my normal dirty minded prankster.. I pulled her close to me smiled and calmly said "your apartment or mine?"_

_She smile and played along.. "Surprise me" I picked her up and carried her out of the door to the hall and walked a good distance until we both started laughing. It was the greatest thing ever. =)_

_A/N: short chapter but cute lol.. And I'm sorry last time I didn't put the disclaimer so_

_DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING! _


	3. Chapter 3

_authors note... _

_howdy to anyone reading this.._

_I am having ALOT of WRITERS BLOCK! soo if you want to... give me ideas! Not Forcing you too or any thing.. just if you don't I have NO clue how long it'll be before I post anything! _

_Sorry for the wait.. I hope to get outta this funk I'm in and have some new ideas. Thanks for Readin' _

_Kellie Rae!~ =) 3 _


End file.
